Mrs Adams Learns About Fanfiction
by AlexisIceFire
Summary: My teacher, Mrs. Adams has never read or heard of fanfiction. *Le Gasp* So allow me to show her what it means, with the help of a few friends...


_Mrs. Adams Introduction to The World of FANFICTION_

Andrea paced the floor looking at the clock on the wall. It was five to six and she was expecting company. The doorbell chimed and Andrea darted to the door. She opened it to reveal Mrs. Adams, her English teacher.

"Mrs. Adams! Please come in, we are just waiting for the others. If you don't mind please come into the sitting room." she said grinning excitedly. Mrs. Adams followed her student, quite curious as to what exactly was going on. She had been invited to Andrea's house to 'learn new things about a world many people don't known exist'. She sat in the chair nearest to the door as Andrea sat at the 'head chair', a large, high backed chair one might find in an old mansion. Andrea steepled her fingers and waited. The clock ticked a few seconds before Mrs. Adams spoke. "Andrea what exactly are we waiting for? You mentioned learning about a new world but so far all I have seen is your home. Whats going on?" she questioned. Andrea smiled as the clock chimed. She didn't reply simply waited. As the clock finished the sixth chime a loud 'bamf' noise was heard throughout the room and the smell of sulfur reached the noses of the two inhabitants. In the chair across from Mrs. Adams, which had previously been empty now sat an odd blue devil humanoid like creature. The creature had blue skin and dark blue almost black hair. Its eyes were a strange shade of yellow as they flit across the room to the teacher and student. It sighed, pointed teeth, sharp and white as bone showed through its lips. "_Guten tag_ Miss Andrea. Pleasure to see you once more." The creature said with a heavy German accent. Mrs. Adams, who had been pretty relaxed considering the circumstances jumped as she noticed the creature's tail had slipped out from its coat which was long and dark, which as she studied it, also concealed its three long fingers and two-toed feet beneath. It shifted to sit cross-legged and smiled again. Andrea who had simply smiled during all this, chuckled. "Hello Kurt, it is a pleasure. Right on time as always." She said nodding her head. Mrs. Adams opened her mouth in order to question what was going on when the door to the sitting room opened and a man entered, looking quite dashing yet very pompous, in a black trench coat and dark blue scarf entered.

"Good day everyone, pardon my tardiness, John was whining about something or other and I lost track of the time." he said waving it off as he took the chair beside the blue man. He extended his hand and shook with the blue devil thing. "Ah Kurt, so nice of you to join us." he said, his eyes flitting all over the creature expertly. He seemed to take everything in all at once. He turned to Mrs. Adams and nodded to her, his curly hair flipping slightly. "Good day madame, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. You must be Mrs. Adams, Andrea's grade 12, although she is in 13, English teacher. Married correct? Of course you are, and happily, though you might want to be careful of those dogs of yours. They can be," "SHERLOCK." Andrea gave the dark haired man a look that could wither the high king of the universe, and snorted. "Don't frighten her before she meets everyone." she said sitting back in her original position. Sherlock gave her a look back almost challenging her before sitting cross-legged in his own chair. "Who are we waiting for then?" he half questioned half demanded, just as a faint pop is heard. "Don't get you're tea boxes in a bunch Sherlock, I'm here, right on time."

Mrs. Adams, who by this point was starting to believe Andrea had drugged her, turned to the newcomer. Lounging in the last chair with one leg swung over the arm, his body turned in a fashion that would make any teacher cringe for fear of the chair flipping, sat a man looking incredibly like David Bowie, twirling a crystal over his gloved hands. He had the most outrageous hair, sticking straight up in some places, and quite blonde. Not that his choice of clothing wasn't odd. He wore a white poets shirt with the majority of the buttons open, revealing a medallion, which was a silver almost claw shaped thing, the shirt tucked into a pair of incredibly tight, have no idea how he got into them but somehow he did, black leather pants, and a pair of black riding boots. None the less he was most definitely strange.

Andrea sat up finally and stood smiling and nodding at everyone politely. "Hello and good evening my friends. As you three know, but Mrs. Adams does not, we are here to introduce her to the wonderful world of fanfiction. The world where everything is possibly. And happens." Andrea grimaces slightly for a second before continuing. "If you dont mind I would love for each of you to 'induct' her to the world of each. Since there are so many fanfictions I figured a little of three is enough for one night. Kurt would you go first?" Andrea asked. The blue man nodded and waited for Andrea to take a seat before standing. He wasnt very tall but he had a nice stance that told Mrs. Adams he was strong.

"Well hello Mrs. Adams. My name is Kurt Wagner. I am known as the incredible Nightcrawler to many. I am a part of the fanfiction world of xmen, though I do have a comic of my own. I began in.." at this he pauses to count, "may of 1975. I am the oldest one here, but not the oldest fandom. I do have my own section of the fandom really but it is mostly stories about myself and religion, or myself and a young woman on the xmen named Ororo or Storm. A large majority focuses on the main chacters, Logan, Scott," "Oh come now Kurt, you're supposed to make her WANT to read your stories, not bore her with fact." the man with the wild hair said. Kurt blushed red through the blue and his tail twitched. Sherlock rolled his eyes and began tapping his hand on his knee as wild hair stood. He bowed low before Mrs. Adams and kissed her hand. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth. I live in the Underground, a magical place where all youre dreams could come true. If you should choose to take them." he said with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes as he pulled a crystal out of nowhere which was a different colour then the others. "See, if you turn it this way it can show you your dreams.." he began before getting his in the head with a walnut. "Jareth you sparkly egotictical jerk, sit down. You arent allowed to steal people or try to bargin with them while at meetings you know that!" Andrea said taking aim with another walnut. "Sit or I swear to god, I'll call Sarah, she will have you trapped in an obleitte for a week!" Andrea growled as Jareth snorted and magiced the crystal away, sitting down looking for all the world like a spoiled brat who just hade a toy taken away. Sherlock laughed as Mrs. Adams turned her attention to him while Kurt and Jareth nursed their hurt pride. Sherlock stood and smiled a smile that many fangirls drooled over.

"And I am Sherlock Holmes. I live at 221B Baker Street with my friend, John Watson. That is in England by the way. And unlike these two idiots," "HEY!" " I will give you what you need. You see my fanfictions are quite interesting, as they involve me in almost everyone. Fanfiction is spread out into several categories. There is the more mild side which anyone can read, and it slowly builds until you have the craziness which most people think of when they think fanfiction. In truth it isnt all bad. Although some of the JohnLock...never mind." Sherlock rubbed his temples for a second as though trying to rid evils from his mind. At this point Jareth is back on his feet. "Personally I like the mature fanfictions. Although Sarah doesn't so much...theres this one," Sherlock claps his hand over Jareths mouth at this point. "hush up. You dont need to get into the mature rated things until well after we've got her sucked in. You know how this works, you lure people in all the time." Jareth tore Sherlocks hand from his mouths and hissed. "Just because you fell for a woman who you wont let yourself have doesnt mean I cant enjoy my own!" he challenges. Andrea quickly covers her eyes. "oh god here we go again." she cringes as Kurt quickly bamfs behind her chair. "Don't tell me they are going to.." "YOU IDIOT, I don't love anyone!" Sherlock shouted. "Yep." Andrea covers Kurts ears as the two begin again. "I never said anything about love." Jareth started crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Besides, everyone sees it. You keep her texts, you saved her on more then one occasion, you pine after her, you" "I DO NOT PINE! I DEDUCT THE BEST WAY TO GAIN WHAT I NEED IN THE CASE! THAT IS THINKING DEEPLY" Sherlock burst out. Jareths laughs. "Sure, sure, and when she sets your text tone for herself as her sighing you dont change it." "I dont know how." "you play on that thing all the time." Andrea rubs her temples and mutters something about having more then one fandom in a room was just a bad idea and she knew it before uncovering a mirror and waving her hand over it. "Sarah, John, they are at it again, mind coming to fetch them?" Andrea spoke as though into a walkie-talkie. Mrs. Adams looks around extremely confused by this point, her eyes going between the two men arguing, her student talking to a mirror, and a blue devil watching her, his tail twitching behind him like a cat. She tunes back in just as Sherlock starts fighting back. "...and at least the woman didnt beat me in my own labyrinth even after I threw her down a dark pit of an obliette, tried to run her over with those cleaners you have AND attacked her with a goblin army." he growled. Jareth flamed up immediantly. "WE DO NOT MENTION THAT!" Jareth bellowed. "And why not Jareth?" a female voice asked as everything got dead silent but for the tapping of two shoes. The two boys look at each other before turning, spotting a young female and an older man standing in the doorway of the sitting room. The two men immediantly seem to shrink. "Jareth what did I say about fighting with Sherlock again? Last time you nearly took out half Andrea sitting room and her cat!" Sarah said stopping up to Jareth who cringed, even though she was a good foot and a half shorter. Jareth sighed in defeat. "Yes Sarah-mine. I apologize Sherlock." he said looking down slightly. Sarah cleared her throat and he made a face of displeasure. "And Kurt and John and Mrs. Adams, and Andrea." he said before Sarah nodded and pecked his cheek. "Good. Now you have a kindom to attend to." she reminded him. He nodded to everyone before blushing at Sarah and poofing away much the same way he appeared. Sherlock smirked slightly. "Well I think we all know who won that." He said smugly. John finally made a noise. Sherlock tipped his head up at his friend. "Oh come now John is wasnt that bad this time." John made a face and raised an eyebrow. "Oh fine! I'm sorry everyone. Now if you'll excuse me." He quickly walked out the door followed by John who waved. "I'll try to keep him under control. Have fun." he said before quickly following the darker haired man. Andrea sighed as the doors shut and it became quiet. "Well...that was interesting." she finally said. Mrs. Adams nodded. Kurt slowly walked around the chair. "I should get going too, _mein kleine. _I shall be by for our weekly dinner friday." he said giving Andrea a hug and bowing to Mrs. Adams. _gute nacht, abschied." _ And with that, the last guest vanished, bamfing out the same way he bamfed in. Mrs. Adams looks at Andrea who sits slouched in the chair. "Welcome to the world of the fandoms. Its crazy and fun and a little nutty...ok a lot...but you must admit its pretty fun. Maybe one day I'll induct you into just one fandom at a time...oh well. You should get going to. And remember. Go to the fandoms. They need you." Andrea says before spinning around, transforming into an owl and flies away out the window, leaving a hugely confused Mrs. Adams to wonder why she always gets the crazy ones. Just as she is about to leave as a boy walks in biting his thumbnail, wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt, his black hair tousled like he had just crawled out of bed. He smiles a small, but incredibly smart smile. "There is a 25% chance you will read more." he says before smiling and vanishing too.

_Guten tag – _Good Day

_mein kleine – _My little one

_gute nacht, abschied – _Good night, Farewell

_**STARRING!**_

Andrea – the seemingly mild mannered student whos brain is mostly taken over with song lyrics, the details of stories she's read or written, and one of the wildest imaginations anyone could image. She also loves to write fanfiction and stories of her own thoughts, thus where this story came from.

Mrs. Adams – Andreas English teacher, seemingly excited to read this but who knows, because no one really knows a teachers life. For all we know, they could all be aliens sent to our world to try and brainwash us to come back to their planet and be slaves in their cooking houses. But for now lets just assume she is a teacher with cute dogs and an artistic husband and enjoys her job and reading this.

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler/Blue Devil Thingy – A very religious mutant part of the marvel fandom, his powers include teleporting (which makes the bamf noise and the smell of sulfur), sword fighting with all of his limbs, including his tail, vanishing into the shadows, and being in general an awesome person. He is also known for loving swashbucklering and knows how to fence and is REALLY good at it. And hes a prankster. Has less of a debut in this fanfic because the other two kinda got away on me. Next time.

Sherlock Holmes – Described as a psychopath, but is really a highly functioning sociopath, Sherlock is incredibly smart and loves to show it off. He can deduct things from a five second glance at something but says there is always "something" that he misses or is misinterpreted. His best and only friend according to him is John Watson, although many fangirls and boys wish they would be together. He solves cases for a living, finding peace boring and gets very excited over cases like mysterious murders and such, and it is adorable. He is quoted to have shouted "It's Christmas!" running out the door. I think you get the picture. He does have his good points though. Watch the show.

Jareth the Goblin King – And finally, though not least, we have the one described as the "Egotistical, arrogant, slimy, rat bastard". As you can tell people adore him. WELL he comes from the Labyrinth fandom, a very old fandom in the realm, starting in 87 when they created the movie. Jareth is show as a villan, although there are many hints that he truly loves Sarah, who he constantly begs for to stay and to forget the baby. There is also a manga called Return to Labyrinth, which has not been made into a movie, showing Jareths obsession with Sarah. Pretty much he has magic abilities and is very handsome, looking like a fae possibly, so there is much spectualtion as to whether or not he is connected to the faeries. He is a very interesting character both because of the movie's portrale, who was David Bowie, and because of all the fanfiction written on him.

Mysterious Man at the end – This is supposed to be L Lawleit, from the anime Deathnote. I just couldn't resist throwing him in there. He loves to make percents about things and it seemed a good idea to throw him in. In reality he is as smart as a super computer and fights for justice. Personally I think he is the most adorable black haired anime character (I have a lot of favorites) because of his attitude and how he talks which is always very refined. Youd have to read or watch the anime to see, but personally I think they did a very good job on Light's foe in the series. I just wish I could of fit him into the story more.


End file.
